Frente a frente
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Es la última vez que estará juntos antes del inminente final… Shaka y Mu se despiden frente a la entrada de los sales gemelos...


Este fic lo escribi para el evento de la esta pareja :D... me inspire una tarde junio XP... y esto fue lo que salio... es un poco triste

**Frente a frente**

Corrió lo más que las piernas le permitieron. Estiró el brazo, los dedos, como si de este modo pudiera darle alcance, pero, por más que lo intentaba, aquella puerta, días antes exclusiva para él, quedaba cada vez más lejos.

Avivaba en la memoria la primera vez que estuvo ante ella y las cosas que vivió resguardado bajo su protección. Todas estaban alejadas de ese instante, y se convertirían en polvo dentro de escasos minutos.

-"_Lamento que no tengamos tiempo para conocernos mejor, como lo haría la gente ordinaria; sin embargo… sé que no lo necesito para saber que eres la persona indicada para mi_"- Esas fueron las palabras de Shaka de Virgo una tarde en el sexto templo.

-"_Me mareas…"-_ Rió su interlocutor, sonrojándose suavemente.

-"T_rato de decir que quiero compartir mis secretos contigo_"- No era rutinario que Virgo dijera cosas como aquella.

-"¿_Secretos?"-_ Inquirió Aries. El otro asintió. Asió su mano y lo llevó hasta la cámara oculta del templo, a una puerta de metal, que podría aparentar ante cualquiera, como una simple pared con la forma de una flor de loto. –"¿_Qué significa_?"- Shaka le mostró una esplendorosa sonrisa, propia de un Dios.

-"_Lo sales gemelos se encuentran detrás de esta puerta…"_

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, mezclado con el sentimiento de aprehensión y la falta de aire al ver que no llegaba a ella.

Cuando cruzó la puerta y se besó bajo las copas de aquellos árboles con Shaka, jamás imaginó que lo haría en el sitio donde buscaría morir días después.

Una figura espectral se apareció entre él y el metal, frenando los pasos del ariano.

-"Shaka…"- Murmuró como ido. Sabía que no se trataba del de carne y hueso, pero aún así, moría por abrazarlo.

-"Perdóname, Mu"- El nombrado abrió los ojos con estupor.

-"No me digas eso… ¡Puedes vencerlos! ¡Tú eres…!"

-"Pero ya lo sabes…"- Tajó en un tono suave. –"Esos tres jamás se hubieran atrevido a levantar un solo dedo contra la Diosa, o hacia nosotros. Ellos murieron…"

-"¡Si, lo sé! ¿Y qué?"- El corazón le latía a doloroso ritmo. –"¿No podría ser egoísta por única vez en mi vida y pedirte que no te vayas?"- Entendía su destino, y aún así, se negaba a aceptarlo.

-"Sabías que esto iba a ocurrir… Ya estábamos preparados para morir…"

-"Estoy listo para lo que sea… pero no sé si lo esté para perderte…"

-"Yo tampoco lo estaría, pero es algo necesario para proteger el mundo donde te conocí…"- Mu se sonrojó.

-"Eres un manipulador"- El rubio soltó una carcajada.

-"Lo sé."- se miraron fijamente. Todo estaba por terminar, y no sabía cómo detener el final.

¿Tenía algo que decir como despedida?

¿Le había dicho ya cuanto significaba para él, o cuanto agradecía todos los momentos preciados?

¿Al pasar la ruptura se preguntaría lo que debió decir o lo que debió guardar?

Las pupilas de ambos se fijaron en el suelo.

-"Tengo un último deseo."- Mu odió a morir la tercera palabra.

-"Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando…"- Entreabrió los ojos, malicioso. Quizá no era tarde para una última jugada.

-"¡Claro que no! ¡Es vez fue una broma!"- Exclamó. No era típico de él perder el dominio, pero lo hacía cuando se trataba de Aries. Mu soltó una carcajada. Al cerrar los ojos, una lágrima resbaló por la alba mejilla.

-"Dime…"- Se cruzó de brazos, ladeando la cara y elevando la nariz. –"No estoy de buenas, Shaka, y no sé si pueda acceder a tus demandas"- El rubio sonrió.

-"Dedícame tu último pensamiento…"- Las pupilas del ariano titilaron. El nudo en la garganta imposibilitó el paso de oxígeno hacia los pulmones, y el corazón le palpitó tan rápido, que el alma ardió hasta incendiarse.

Lo amaba. Lo quería con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Su amor sobrepasaba los límites del todo y estaba a punto de perderlo…

Colocó las pupilas en la figura etérea, que a una señal de la mano, le dijo que ya era hora.

'_Adiós…'_

-"¡Shaka! ¡NO!"- Corrió hacia la puerta en un vano intento por frenarlo, pero ya no estaba. Lo único que sus dedos tocaron fue el frío metal…


End file.
